


Oops

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Xander should look before sitting.





	Oops

As soon as Xander threw himself into the chair his eyes widened, and he paled. See, he heard and felt the telltale signs of a CD snapping. He was hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He reached under his ass, braced himself, and pulled the debris out from under him. When he saw the CD, he wanted to cry.

There, in his hands was his beloved, original copy, of Crash Bandicoot and he wanted to cry. 

True, it could have been worse, it could have been Final Fantasy VII or Spike's signed David Bowie CD but losing Crash after a shit day was dad enough to send him to bed without dinner. 

His only thought as he closed his eyes was 'Thank you very fucking much, Karma!'

~Fin~


End file.
